a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for conveying a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a system and method for conveying a flat panel display that can be save working space and improve process and equipment efficiency.
b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, panels such as a flat panel display, a semiconductor wafer, a liquid crystal display, and a photo mask glass are processed through a series of processes such as deposition, etching, stripping, cleaning, and rinsing processes. Such processes are performed in a cleaning room, each having a processing area.
FIG. 16 shows a conventional panel conveying system.
Processing apparatuses 100 for performing the processes are arranged in a clean room R to improve process efficiency.
Conveying units 110 are set on the process apparatuses 100 in response to a panel feeding area 120 so that the panels can be effectively supplied into the panel process area of the apparatuses 100. For example, the conveying units are comprised of a buffer or conveyer unit for vertical and horizontal movements of the panels.
The panel is received in a panel cassette 140 in a panel storing area 130 spaced away from the panel feeding area 120 in the clean room R. The panel received in the panel cassette 140 is conveyed to the panel feeding area 120 through a panel conveying system.
The panel conveying system comprises a conveying vehicle V such as an auto guarded vehicle that moves between the panel storing area 130 and the panel feeding area 120. The panel cassettes 140 are loaded on the conveying vehicle V, and are conveyed to the panel feeding area 120 corresponding to one of the panel processing apparatuses 100.
The conveying vehicle V uses electric power as a driving source and moves along a rail, which is well known in the art.
A feeding/storing stage formed in a table shape, on which the panel cassette 140 is disposed, is installed on each of the panel storing area 1300 and the panel feeding area 120. A panel loading unit 150 such as a robot arm for withdrawing the panels one by one from the panel cassette 140 disposed on the stage is installed in the panel feeding area 120.
Referring to FIG. 17, the conveying process for conveying the panel to the corresponding panel processing apparatus using the panel conveying system will be briefly described.
The conveying process comprises the steps of loading the panel cassette disposed in the panel storing area and receiving a plurality of panels (201), conveying the panel cassette to the panel processing area (202), unloading the panel cassette in the panel processing area (203), and feeding the panel received in the panel cassette to the panel processing apparatus.
However, in the above-described panel conveying method, the conveying process is comprised of many steps, complicating the process and consuming time.
In addition, since an additional conveying system for conveying the panel that is processed in the panel processing apparatus should be set in the clean room, the process is further complicated, deteriorating the processing efficiency.
Furthermore, the installing of the stages, the conveying units, and the loading/unloading units necessitates an increase of the clean room space, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs of the clean room.
In order to process a large-sized panel, the storing, feeding, and conveying areas should be increased in response to the large-sized panel. This also necessitates an increase of the clean room space, deteriorating the space efficiency of the clean room.
In addition, since the conveying vehicle is designed to move only between predetermined sections such as between the storing, feeding, and conveying areas, it is difficult to expect that the vehicle performs additional functions.